Jojo’s bizarre adventure: and another tagging along for the ride!
by The1ststand
Summary: Meet Jacob Joestar. The brother of Joseph Joestar. The more Agressive Joseph! How will the story be affected? And what does that mask do? Rated M for bad language and suggestive themes
1. Battle tendency: Meet the Joestar’s!

It was a sunny day in America. People were walking around busily enjoying their life about to go to work etc. But we are here to look at these two massive bulky English boys.

"That will be $3 boy." The coca cola man said. One of the men started pulling it out until it was snatched by a black boy who then ran off.

We now see the boy run into an alleyway happily as he checks the stolen wallet for money and grins widely as he see's some in it.

As he's about to walk off someone grabs him by his collar and throw's him to the ground

"You scumbag!" The police man screams as he hits him on the head with a baton. Picking him up he throws him into a wall and hold's him up against it

"I'll make sure you'll spend the next twenty years in the slammer!" He roared again.

"I'm sorry!" The black boy wails in pain. "It was just a wallet!" He quickly adds in hopes of the man letting him go

"Shut your mouth!" The police man shouts tightening his grip on the boy. "I hate little shit's like you!" He pulled the boy up and grabbed his head. "I'm feelin' nice today though. Just bring me $20 every week and half of whatever you steal."

"Excuse us..." a manlish voice said. We now see the people who's wallet got stolen leaning on the wall they both had the same hat on but different clothes

The police man noticed the men at the opening and spoke "oh it's the dumbass who's wallet was stolen" the smaller one flinched at that and seemed pissed off. "I'm taking the wallet as evidence" the taller one of the pair seemed calm but the other was clearly pissed off.

They both took their hats off revealing their hair. "Uh how should I say this?" The taller one began. he began ruffling his hair. "Well you see...The thing is,I gave him the wallet, Officer"

The black boy face morphed from fear to shock as he heard the sentence. 'Completely out of the blue, a six foot four and a possibly six foot three brits came to my defense!'

"So well...I'll need you to give up the boy and the wallet."

"What?" The police man exclaimed.

"I did give him the wallet. He's a friend of ours" the man pointed to the other who then shook his head

"Joseph must you be so carefree?" The now dubbed Joseph just grinned in response and then turned back to the police man.

"So as I was saying. Please let him go" the police man turned to Joseph and dumbly smirked.

"Oh a friend?" The police man started walking over to Joseph and the other one. He put his hand on Joseph's shoulder as his friend came over. "Then tell me what's your friend's name?" The police man picked his nose and pulled out a snot. "Don't lie to us. Feel like joinin' him in jail, dumbass?. The police man shoved the snot on Joseph's face. The other on flinched and looked ready to blow.

"Can I ask you something?" Joseph asked. "I'm slightly confused. What is the meaning of this action?" That ended up pissing the officer off as he shouted

"There is no meaning! We do it because it feels good, dumbass! If someone puts a booger on one cheek, then you should offer the other-" He was shut up by the other man punching him and breaking his nose (and probably all his face)

"You piece of shit I'll break you!!" The man then started bashing his face with his fist punch after punch the officer started falling unconscious.

"Jacob stop you'll get arrested!" It seems sense came back to him as he stopped turning the officers face into pudding. The other one's hand started shaking uncontrollably in fear and slight rage.

We get a clear look on now dubbed Jacob and joseph. Joseph was brown haired and soft looking classic charmer face. Jacob was similar expect being shorter and having wilder hair going wild in every direction but still having the lover boy face.

Joseph seen the police officer point the gun and smirked. He pointed the Coke bottle at the officer. The lid started shaking and then it fired at the trigger ending up breaking the officers finger. "AHHH" the officer screamed.

Joseph then looked at the black boy and came over. He handed him his hand "what's your name? I'm Joseph and hot-shot over their is Jacob we're the joestar's!" The black boy shakily got up.

"Smokey. Smokey brown is my name." Joseph grinned in what seemed a victory grin. Joseph then looked at the cops that were on the ground writhing in pain. His face morphed into fear as he grabbed Jacob.

"Jacob we have to go granny Erina's gonna kill us!" Jacob's face also turned into fear. He then noticed smokey.

"Smokey come with us." Jacob said. Smokey just nodded and ran off with them

**Timeskip to After the fight/ A.k.A facing Erina's wrath.**

Joseph, Jacob and Smokey were crossing the road when a car driver started beeping at them.

"Why don't you look where you're going you dolt!? Go find a dog to lick your ass clean! Now get out of the way you..." The bus driver wasn't able to finish his sentence as Jacob had him by the collar.

"Hello! What as that I couldn't hear you! Say it again so I can hear you." Jacob put his face closer to the man. "Or I might have to punch you!" The bus driver's face morphed into fear as the thought of getting punched.

"Jojo...what are you doing?" A mysterious old and wise voice asked. Jacob slowly turned around to face the woman. His face morphed into horror at the sound of the voice.

"G-Granny Erina!" Jacob's terrified voice broke threw the silence.

"Jacob what are you doing to that man?" Erina repeated herself. Jacob looked behind her to see the smug Joseph and a confused Smokey looking at the pair.

'Why is Jacob so frightened?' Smokey asked himself. Jacob quickly dropped the man back into the car and faced Erina.

"Well,uh you see" Jacob frantically looked around until he found something to escape from her wrath. It turns out it was a taxi!

"I was just grabbing a taxi for us!" Jacob said relieved. Erina walked into the taxi followed by a moping Joseph and a confused Smokey.

We now see the joestar's (and Smokey) sitting in the taxi. Joseph had a thoughtful expression on his face as he concentrated on an idea.

"Hey granny Erina?"

"Yes Jojo?"

"So how far does your relationship with Speedwagon go?"

"What are you inplining Jojo?"

"Well Speedwagon is single. And you're a widow so I was wondering were you's..."

It seems Erina got the message as she pulled out the umbrella of doom (legend has it it's taking hundreds of lives) and started wacking Joseph with it. Joseph's cries of pain got a snicker out of Jacob as he had been waiting for this moment.

"I was joking granny! It was a joke!" Joseph's desperate attempts to convince her made Jacob (and Smokey but he never admits it) burst out laughing the whole way to the restaurant.

**At the restaurant**

"This restaurant really has gone down if they allow mutts Like him in here!" A mobster says as he eyes Smokey.

Smokey noticing Joseph getting angry and tried to defuse the situation. "It's okay I'll leave" Smokey tried to reason but it seemed to piss Joseph off even more.

"Nobody diss's my friends and gets away with it!" Joseph shouted and was about to hit him until Erina stopped him. "C'mon Granny! He's hurting Smokey!" Jacob looked at Erina to Joseph to Smokey.

"Granny. Please let Joseph knock some sense into him" Erina looked at the two boys and smiled.

'You would be proud of them Jonathan.' She then put on her serious face and waved her hand in a 'go on' motion. Joseph smiles and looked back at him.

"Get ready big guy I'm gonna make you have a new wave of pain!" The thug went to put his hand in his pocket as Joseph smirked. "Try the back pocket!" The thug seen that his knuckledusters weren't in his pocket so he tried the back pocket. To his surprise they were their.

"How did you know that!?" The gangster said. Joseph only smiled in response.

"There a Marks on your knuckle's which mean's you recently fought and blood on your shirt. Which mean's you took of your jacket. This also means you had nowhere to put it. So you put it in your back pocket." Joseph's statement made him smile in pride but ended up aggravating the thug. The thug ended up putting on the knuckleduster's

"And your next line is: Knowing that won't help you punk." Joseph exclaimed.

"Knowing that won't help you punk!" The thug noticed what he said "What!?" The thug went to punch Joseph's face in. Punch after punch. "You Like that punk!" He kept punching until Joseph showed his face.

"You know you haven't been hitting me." The thug looked down to see a hat rack...and it was stuck in his hand.

"AHHHHHH" The thug let louse a roar of pain and fell on the ground. He started rolling around in pain and soon stopped passing out from the pain. A few people around started clapping but then a man came over to them from another table. Jacob got up and walked over to Joseph standing beside him.

"I'm very sorry for the behaviour of my subourinate. But I'm here to inform you of some terrible new's that Speedwagon has been killed." The boss said. Erina's face turned pale as she heard that sentence. Jacob looked over at Erina and then to the thug's boss.

"I could le-" The boss couldn't finish his sentence as he had been punched hard in the face making him fall back and hurt his back.

"Do you have no sense? Your after upsetting granny now I'll say this once. Leave and don't come back"


	2. Battle tendency: the vampire and the run

"See this Jacob. Do you believe it?" Joseph gave Jacob a newspaper as Jacob scanned it and looked back at Joseph.

"Do you really think it can make them bigger?" The confused person asked.

"It's fake Joseph. How the hell are they supposed to go from AA to C cup with one product." Jacob was about to give the newspaper back to Joseph but he looked out the window. He seen a black haired figure. Looking at him threw the window motioning him to 'come here'

Jacob motioned his hand in a 'okay' motion. He told Joseph to wait there he walked out to talk to the man.

"I say you look similar but different at the same time. Tell me have we met before?" Jacob was suspicious to say the least. The figure got up and walked closer to Jacob as Jacob got up circling each other. 'I seen fang's and his breath isn't steaming could he be a vampire?'

"Why isn't your breath steaming when it's cold out? And I'm pretty sure I caught a glimpse of fang's in your mouth. So tell me" Jacob flashed over to the figure and looked him in the eye's. "And don't try to fool me. Your a vampire aren't you?" The figure merely smirked in approval as he showed his fang's

"Smart. I expected nothing else from you. Jacob Joestar! Still I'm taking your life even in the streets!" The figure got into a fighting stance "before your abilities grow!" Jacob smirked at him and but his hand behind his back.

"You think so?" Suddenly a tommy gun appeared in Jacob's hand as the figure's face morphed into surprise.

Bullet shot's could soon be heard as Jacob sprayed the figure down with bullet's. The figure was sent flying threw the window into the cafe smashing the window. Everyone screamed and ducked down as bullet's came flying from everywhere.

Jacob stopped the bullet's and started breathing in a pattern and looked at the downed figure. "I've been waiting for you, Straizo! I know you won't go down so easily but that was for Speedwagon!" Suddenly yellow sparks started emitting from the gun as Jacob's face become one of pure hatred.

"And this is for me!!" Jacob shot bullet's with yellow sparks emitting from them at Straizo. Straizo noticing the danger he was in quickly shot all the bullet's out of his body and tried to run away as fast as he could but some bullet's still hit him. Straizo fell on the ground trying to get up after. He succeeded in getting up and and knocked the gun out of Jacob's hand. He kicked Jacob down onto the ground and put a foot on him as he crushed him.

"Dio's failure was in playing with his power's he wanted to understand their limit's but my philosophy is different I'll find the extent of my power's after I've destroyed you. I'll show you no mercy. And then" Straizo got close to Jacob's face and whispered in his ear. "I'll come after that idiot of a brother you have." Suddenly something snapped in Jacob as his body exploded with yellow sparks. He looked at Straizo who was looking in surprise.

"Impressive! Let's see who's attack will win. Face my Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, Jacob!" Straizo's eye's got covered in a pinky substance as he charged his attack. Jacob still lost in rage just looked on and charged. Straizo's attack ripped a hole in his eyes and were aiming for Jacob. Jacob threw his fist forward and covered his arm in the yellow spark's. He smashed threw the Attack and punched Straizo in the face. But then Straizo went to kill Jacob.

"Jojo!" Joseph's cries of fear were heard and brought sense back to Jacob as he went to move but the attack hitting him. Straizo looked at the downed Jacob and then to Joseph. 'Jacob's Hamon was strong is his brother like that? Or worse better? I need to finish them both quickly'

"All that is left is Erina And Joseph Joestar and that-

"It will be easier then drowning a infant." Jacob and Straizo's voice's could be heard overlapping eachother as Straizo looked in surprise to see Jacob still standing. "How?" Jacob looked over Joseph and thought of All is friend's Erina,Speedwagon his new friend Smokey and most of all Joseph his best friend and brother. With a new fire in his heart he looked at Straizo.

"Because I'm jacob Joestar."

Jacob ran over and grabbed the tommy gun pulsing Hamon into it. "I'll knock you into the park!" He hit Straizo sending him away smashing him into a wall Straizo fell down with a thump. "Now I heard Hamon melt's vampire's so I better check" Jacob looked down only to see Straizo looking up at him. Straizo eyes charged up to fire again. Jacob noticing what Straizo was about to do Jacob formed Hamon in his hand's to block the attack. The attack fired and blasted Jacob away. "H-He's fine how? Was granny wrong?"

"No you would grow into a deadly foe of left unchecked for too long. A secret before you die. There is an insect in south-east Asia called the satiporoja beetle. 30,000 of there tiny stomach's were dried and woven into this scarf. It conduct's Hansen way more than the human's body, dispersing it's like an electrical ground!"

"Wow that's really something but you don't think I'd really on Hamon alone now did you?" Straizo raised a eyebrow asking for an explanation. Jacob smirked and jumped away. "I'm also very fast!" It turned out that Jacob had put a grenade on the scarf as Straizo barked.

"A pitiful trick!" Straizo ripped the Grenada of his scarf and looked at Jacob who was laughing.

"Haha! You really thought that was it look!" Straizo looked down to see the grenade connected to other grenade's running down his scarf.

"Son of a-" Straizo's sentence was cut off as the grenade's exploded consuming him as he blew up. Sending smoke into the air.

All the people around looked into the building to see a bunch of body parts spread around the room. Slowly they started crawling using the skin to connect to eachother the body was slowly reforming.

"Jacob" Joseph looked over at Jacob who was glued to the show shown before him he slowly turned to Joseph and spoke.

"Joseph?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"See that is let's are still reforming?"

"Yeah"

"We're gonna use are's to run."


	3. Battle tendency: vampire defeated

"That's the best you got?" Joseph's shout brought Jacob back to reality they were both running around so Straizo couldn't get them.

'Follow me Straizo' Jacob and Joseph ran to a bridge and stopped to get their breath. They were both panting from the loss of breath. Joseph looked at Jacob and inbetween breath started speaking.

"We're safe now Aren't we. Brother?" Jacob's sharp apperance surprised Joseph as he expected him to be calm.

"I'm afraid not Joseph. Listen" Joseph following the statement started focusing on his surrounding's and hearing a voice...

"Wrong look up!" Straizo was holding a woman hostage on the side of the bridge. He put two finger's into her mouth as he looked down at them. The woman terrified looked at them in fear.

"H-help!" Joseph seeing Straizo holding the woman grit his teeth in anger. Straizo smirked as he seen Jacob's calculated gaze. Straizo looked down at the two and spoke in a victory tone.

"This woman is my hostage! If you run I'll kill her!" Jacob looked straight as Straizo and pointed.

"I don't even know that woman, moron! So why should we get her!" Joseph looked over at Jacob in shock.

'He wouldn't just leave her to die would he?' Straizo diverged his eyes from Both to just Jacob.

"This is a test! If you flee now, I'll know your not a threat. I need time to heal not pursue you. You would not seek revenge for Speedwagon. But if you come up here after the girl, your personality will be clear to me." Straizo put his finger's further down the girls throat. "You would pose a great threat to me in the future. I would have to eliminate you here and now! In five second's I'll kill her! Choose now Joestar's!"

Jacob stood his ground and glared at Straizo as Joseph looked at them. Jacob waved his hand in the air as he closed his eye's. "I wouldn't fight for a hag even if she was my sweetheart!" Joseph looked at Jacob in even more shock.

"I'll kill her by ripping her jaw off." The girl's eyes started crying as stream's Of tear's came down.

Jacob looked and chuckled nervously before stopping. "Would a master of Hamon really do such a cruel thing to a little girl?" Straizo to prove his point. Shoved his finger's down and ripped one of her teeth out. He then flicked it over to Jacob and Joseph. The girl let out a wail of pain as realisation hit Jacob.

Joseph's eye's turned into rage as he stared at Straizo. "That Bastard! He really did it!" Straizo's face turned into a ice cold one.

"I'll show no mercy." Jacob tightened his fist as Joseph turned to him in confusion.

'I thought he said he wouldn't care. Was he testing him?' Jacob looked up at him as yellow sparks emitted from him.

"You fiend!" Jacob started grinding his teeth as more sparks started firing up. "Straizo!" Jacob took off his jacket as he looked dead straight at him. "You'll pay for that! Your inhuman to the core!" Joseph looked at Jacob and at Straizo. He then started walking over as spark's started coming out of him as well.

Straizo looked at the dynamic duo as he thought. 'They are truly worthy of my respect.'

"You two are pretending to be calm but your full of fire on the inside." Straizo threw the woman away as he looked at them. Straizo then shot his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes at Jacob. Joseph noticing the attack pushed Jacob away and took a glass cup out. Infusing Hamon into hit the attack was reflected aiming straight for Straizo. It tore a straight hole threw Straizo's head but also hitting Joseph in the Shoulder. Straizo fell onto the ground as Jacob got up. Joseph looked at Straizo and talked.

"I reflected your attack with a glass infused with Hamon! I knew you would aim for Jacob's forehead. It was easy to intercept."

Straizo's lifeless body soon shot up into the sky and landed down gracefully. Straizo then shot for Joseph as Jacob intercepted. Jacob focusing his Hamon shot his fist forward. "Say sorry to Speedwagon in hell!" As Jacob's fist collided with Straizo's face Straizo was sent back about to fall off the bridge. Jacob spoke.

"You'll sleep soundly tonight granny."

Before Straizo fell he grabbed Jacob's Arm and spoke.

"Your strong. To strong in fact. But danger will get you. Wanna know the real reason I dumped Speedwagon In that river? Their is a threat called the pillar men that are in stone. When blood was spilled they got closer to breaking out. I dumped the bodies so the world wouldn't be doomed. Speedwagon is alive the german's have him. You two are strong but if you wanna live you must train. Train way harder. Goodbye. And by the way I would rather go to hell in my prime then that wrinkly old form I had then back then." Straizo started killing himself with Hamon and let himself go. But before that he shouted "No regret's!!"

Jacob looked at the explosion and closed his eye's. 'Goodbye Straizo.'

**After the fight**

Jacob, Joseph and the reporter were standing beside the ocean. And Jacob was getting a earful.

"What do you mean I'm a hag!? And I'd never be your sweetheart you pervert!" The reporter kicked Jacob in the leg's as he tried to defend himself while apologising. The reporter's adrenaline ended as she felt the pain of her lost tooth she wailed as Joseph couldn't stop laughing at the scene.

"Joseph help her!" Joseph broke out of his laughing fit as he started helping the woman.

"Joseph?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to save Speedwagon."

**Author's note: You can shorten Jacob's name to Jojo just not in the traditional sense.**

**J**ac**o**b **Jo**estar

**See? Also ask any questions and I'll answer! **

**See you next time!**


	4. Battle Tendency: The german’s

It was a burning day in the desert. The cacti were lifeless like alway's. The dust was sweeping along. It was a normal day in the desert...Until it was disturbed by the sound of motorbike's. On the motorbike their were two figure's. One was in a black sleeveless shirt with a red jacket and black pant's. He had a lumberjack hat and goggle's. This is Jacob Joestar otherly known as JoJo.

The other one behind Jacob was wearing a white tank top with a yellow jacket. Also with a lumberjack hat and goggle's. He also had a satchel on his back. This is Joseph Joestar also known as JoJo but not to the same level. Jacob stopped the bike and looked over his shoulder.

"Something isn't right." Joseph turned his attention to Jacob and also looked around.

"Yeah your right..." Jacob looked at Joseph and then to the distance.

"I've felt eye's on us since we left..." A white cloak then floated to the ground as Jacob noticed something. "But nobody's out here beside's us." Jacob and Joseph. Got off the bike and walked over to the cloak. "We're on a motorbike in the middle of the desert." Joseph picked up the cloak and looked at Jacob.

"How could someone follow us unseen?" Joseph threw the cloak away as he smirked. "There's no way."

"It must of been our imagination" Jacob decided to follow with the plan that he had set. From the cloak then came a knife followed by a hand. The hand then came down as Jacob looked back and caught the cloak but then a figure jumped out of it and onto a cactus.

"You two a sharp. Sharp one's. You sensed me a feat even wild bats can't accomplish." Jacob then looked at the man and grit his teeth.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following us!?" The figure just smiled in response.

"I'm not tailing you. I'm capturing you so we can ask about Straizo. Jacob and Joseph Joestar's face turned into shock as Joseph stuttered.

"S-Straizo! Our army!?"

Jacob looked at the man and tightened his glare. "By the look and accent I'd say your German." The figure didn't reply as Jacob got an idea.

"Come on! I'll beat some answer's into you." The figure then looked straight at Jacob. And spoke.

"You challenge the SS commando knife of I, Donobang with your bare hands?" The commando then licked his hand and looked at Jacob. "I feel insulted. Come then stripling!" The commando then jumped at Jacob with his knife. Jacob merely smirked in response.

"Here have your flea-ridden magic carpet back!" Jacob threw the 'magic carpet' at the commando as the commando got stuck in it. Jacob afterwards punched the carpet...but then only noticed a few seconds later that their were spines in his hand.

"Wasn't expecting that!" The commando then jumped out of the carpet and grabbed Jacob's head and attempted to knee him in the face. Jacob quickly caught on and grabbed his knee. As they started trading punches. Joseph in an attempt to help started vibrating Hamon and grabbed a cactus. Jacob noticing what he was doing grabbed the commando and threw him at the cactus as it exploded. Sending Spines into the airborne man. As it hit him everywhere. It ended up getting in his mouth as he started choking and in his eyes as he started rubbing them. Jacob came up behind him and shoved him into the cactus. He turned him around and smiled in a 'no nonsense' way.

"Now it's time to speak! Tell us everything you know."

The duo got the answer's out of the man and got back onto the bike as Joseph spoke.

"I see. When speedwagon's body disappeared I had my hopes, but...he really was safe." Joseph shedded a tear at the new's as Jacob looked at him.

"Well that's good new's. Granny Erina will be delighted about it." They put on their goggles as Joseph thought.

'But who know's how the german's are treating him? We will rescue him. That'll make Granny smile!' Jacob turned the key and turned on the bike as he looked back and playfully smirked.

"Buckle up" as they drove off you can hear in the background a terrified voice.

"Don't leave me here!"

**With the German's**

In a cold and dark Labatory underground the German's worked. In this very labatory lay a man seemingly trapped in a pillar as it cracked. A German noticing this called out to their leader.

"Major Von Stroheim. The pillar is cracking!" We now see the inside of the operation's. A room full of scientist's all staring at the one pillar.

"It now hold's the blood of five prisoner's. The subject's capabilities are unknown. Feeding it too much may be dangerous." Stroheim stood up and looked and the scientist.

"How was the blood extracted? No! Don't answer that! I can imagine." He then walked over to a sink and drank the leftover's of his cup. He then gurgled and spat it into the sink. He put the cup down and looked over his shoulder.

"Speedwagon." Their was an old man in a chair with strap's tying him down shaking. This seemed to have been Speedwagon.

"Why so scared? Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Speedwagon in response to this started shouting.

"Don't be too proud! He's dangerous!" Stroheim in response walked with his back to Speedwagon walked to look at the person in the pillar.

"Listen to me. That room is a bunker. It's iron walls are 50cm thick! It is equipped with flamethrower's, machine gun's and time bomb's. What child fear's a grizzly in a cage at the zoo? None at all! I believe he's nothing more than a stupid caveman who's lives too long!" Stroheim got close to Speedwagon and looked at him. They were interrupted when blood spewed out of the pillar forming multiple crack's all along it.

One of the soldier's noticed this and shouted. "Something's spraying out!" Speedwagon's face morphed into fear at that as Stroheim turned around to look at them. "It's blood! The blood it absorbed is pouring out! We can't see a thing!"this sentence was true as the blood was blocking their path of vision. Stroheim noticing this barked out.

"Use the sprinkler system!" Water then shot out pouring down the long way down.

Suddenly the stone started breaking as the figure started moving. The room was shocked at this as displayed by their face. Slowly the figure's body started making it's way out as it started falling. As it fell we learn it is a boy. As the final piece's of stone break. The room become terrified as Stroheim grin's. One of the scientist's notices something and states it.

"His outer layer is turning into a flesh like colour and luster! He's alive he look's human!" As the figure started getting up Stroheim watched. He then gave out a cold snigger which turned into full blown laughter.

"He need's a name. 'The pillar man' is awkward to use. I, Stroheim, will be his godfather! Let me think. I'll name him after the Mexican sirocco! Santviento!" As the last dribble's of water came down. The figure slowly got up as Stroheim noticed. "He's standing! Stand up for us! Show us what your made of, Santana!" Santana fully got up...and then slipped on the water. Everyone kept theor shocked expression on as they watched Santana. Santana started looking around and sniffing. He slowly got up and rolled his shoulder's, cracking his neck and just doing some stretches. He did this a few times as Stroheim broke out laughing. Speedwagon on the other hand was still terrified and watched in fear. Stroheim started laughing so much tear's were on the brim of his eye's.

"Look at that! Our Santana is quiet the comedian, isn't he?! The ultimate organism?! More like the Ultimate comedian! Behold, Speedwagon! He's sniffing around like a man barely out of the tree's! Do you really think he's smart?" Speedwagon was still terrified as Stroheim continued. "This is a farce! Whatever. Let's say he made the mask's. You, begin the experiment. Open the door to the next chamber." The soldier Stroheim was talking to just saluted and went. We now get a clear look at Santana he had Red hair with black eye's. A rather musclier build and a odd gear shaped tattoo under his right eye. Suddenly a body was in a sewer pipe right in front on Santana. Speedwagon seeing the body frantically asked.

"W-What is that?!"

"A prisoner. A prisoner with a mask, that is." Speedwagon started sweating nervously as he asked another question

"A-A vampire?"

"A few day's ago, he was a feeble, toothless old man on death's door. We haven't fed him today, so he must be thirsty. He'll attack quickly how will they perform? Let's see!" Santana stood still as the vampire shot toward's him.

Instead of the vampire attacking Santana he was pulled into him. Stroheim was shocked as he saw that. "What's this? What a surprise! Is he just an ordinary man?" One of The scientists said that their were no subject's left as another one asked shall we use the explosive's. Stroheim heading that said "very well. Do it!"

The vampire hissed as he bit into Santana. But Santana didn't flinch. Slowly the vampire started going threw Santana as Speedwagon became even more scared. Stroheim noticing the vampire spoke.

"W-Wait! Belay that order! His jaw. Look at his jaw! And the rest of him!" Suddenly. The vampire was pulled from Santana's grasp revealing him to be opened up with blood pouring out. Stroheim clicked the clues together and spoke. "I thought he was losing the fight, but Santana is absorbing the prisoner!!" Santana pulled his hand back and shot it latching on to the prisoner's head. He started pulling the head into his body as it was decapitaded. "He's eating him! What a fantastic creature! The masked man in his fodder Santana feeds with his whole body! T-That mean's that he'll take in all of his prey's energy!" Stroheim suddenly became very scared as he watched Santana in all his glory.

"He ate him! He ate the masked man! He ate him! And he's grown!" At the scientist's freak out Stroheim came to calm him

"Keep your head! Remember he's in a sealed chamber! He only gained some weight after feeding"

"And his intelligence? What if his intelligence? Is he capable of thought?" Stroheim got a shiver up his back as he turned around and looked threw the glass...To see Santana looking at him. And then he spoke.

"S-Stroheim."

"What the...?! He spoke! H-He said my name! But he shouldn't be able to hear me in there!"

**Back with the Joestar's**

Joseph was scouting a town on a rock. As Jacob sat beside him.

"Cactus lad Said this was where the secret facility is. Speedwagon has to be in there. Now, how dowe get inside?" And suddenly Jacob got a bad feeling.

**A few minutes later**

"Vegetable's, canned good's, meat, ham, eggs. That's a basket of food. All right. Now we have to frisk you!" This was the sentence of a soldier. A perverted soldier.

"Don't make that face. Smile when I frisk you!" The other Soldier. Equally perverted. Spoke.

"Raise them skirt's and smile!" In fear the girl's raised their skirt's as he looked underneath them. "Go on through! Next!" The soldier wasn't expecting who would come next...

Joseph...in a really bad disguise. In a horrible girl accent he 'attempted' to persuade them. "I've brought some tequila. Is that all right to bring through?" The soldier's looked at Joseph for a minute and then...pulled out their gun's

"Put your hands up! You twitch we shoot!"

"Why? Why are you panicking?!"

"That's a furtive movement! Fire!!" Joseph's hands shot up as he looked up. The soldier's also looked up only to be knocked down be Jacob.

"What took you so long!?"

"I'm sorry it was too funny! C'mon let's get the uniform's on"

**Back with the German's**

"What's going on? I can't tell"

"Major Von Stroheim, I was looking away for a moment. You were here. Everybody was here. But nobody saw." The scientist shakily picked up a cup of tea as he went to Stroheim stood up knocking the tea out of his hand.

"This is no time for refreshment's!" The scientist put his hand on his mouth as he muttered

"I-It was only a moment. I only took my eyes of him for a few seconds. My vision is perfect, but I couldn't see what was happening inside! This is unbelievable!" Stroheim and Speedwagon were shocked at the sentence as the scientist spoke more. "The chamber is locked and sealed. But the subject got out! The wall's show no damage!" Stroheim calming himself down barks out.

"Listen up! Calm down and search for him! I am sure he's just concealed himself somewhere! Cut of all oxygen! We'll wait for him to come out!" The Scientists nod as a soldier calls out to Stroheim.

"The film record is ready for viewing!"

"Show it to us!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier layed down a projector as Stroheim orders them to start it.

The video starts with a countdown. When the countdown is done we see Santana cracking his neck, then his hands. Santana then starts running as Stroheim notices what he's doing "he's running for the wall! H-He couldn't be...!" When Santana reaches the wall he jumps and then backflips as his hand twists and turns in horrible ways. Then his body follows as it gets smaller as Stroheim notices what he's doing. "He's going into the ventilation ducts! The entrance is only four by twenty centimetres! But somehow he's stuffing himself into that tiny gap!"

Speedwagon overhearing this thinks to himself. 'Incredible! He didn't just dislocate his joints! H-He broke up his own skeleton to twist and alter his shape!' As the video ends all of them stare wide eyed at the observation room as Speedwagon speaks up. "T-That means he's somewhere in the base's ventilation system!" One of the scientists also speaks up as he realises something.

"The pillar Man Santana spoke your name earlier, Major Von Stroheim. He must of heard your name through the vents!" As realisation hits Stroheim he asks in a terror filled voice.

"Do the vents lead here?! Soldier! Stand away from that vent! You're in danger!" The soldier completely ignoring his order takes his gun of his back and arms himself with it. Looking into the vent he meets his demise as Santana shoots himself into him. Santana then shuffles his way into the soldier's body as one of the scientists scream.

"I-It's Santana!" The soldier turns around to reveal a hideous creature. He was extremely bloated and his skin was stretched.

"Major Von Stroheim, did something happen?" The soldier gets scared as he asks "it's so dark! I can't see! Who turned of the lights?" Speedwagon was the first to speak up as he explains what happened to the rest.

"Santana crawled into the soldier's body!" The soldier heard the voice as he asks again.

"Where is everybody?! Don't leave me here all alone!" Suddenly the soldier's body starts to move and stretch as parts of his body spike out as he blows up into something terrifying. "I'm not sure what's going on...But I've never felt so full of life!"

Stroheim tips his hat down as he thinks. 'What a nightmare. If this creature escapes, it will be a dire foe to the fatherland! We must destroy it! It must be destroyed here and now!' With a new thought in mind Stroheim answers what everyone has been thinking. "Very well! Shoot him! Blast that monster into pieces!" The soldier's lay waste as they fire there guns at the monster.

"That tickles!" The monster falls down to the ground with many bullet holes in it. It starts getting back up as one of the scientists shriek.

"He's still alive!" The monster starts crawling towards them as another scientist speaks.

"I knew it! He's immune to bullets! What a monster!" The monster stands up as it points a finger.

"Why is it pointing?"

"What's he gonna do?!"

Stroheim noticing something says. "Wait! Do you think he's making a pistol?! Is he imitating us? W-When he spoke, he only said my name. He's mimicking us! It's just mindless aping. That means he not intelligent at all! If he's only as smart as a monkey, perhaps we can still use him!" The monster opens its mouth..and it's jaw breaks off as it speaks.

"Which one among you disturbed my slumber?" Stroheim starts freaking out as he backs away.

"H-He spoke!"

Speedwagon decided to add to the statement as he said. "So he is capable of thought. A-And is intelligence is great! He has learned our speech in this short time!" Santana muttered one word in response.

"Die." The monster hand falls off as another takes its place. Pointing a finger at one of the soldier's his finger blows off killing the soldier.

"He took a bullet we shot at him and fired it back at us!" Speedwagon gritted his teeth as one of the soldier's whispered to him.

"Hey, old man! Hide over here! He's still got more bullets to fire!" Another soldier comes on the other side and speaks.

"You better hurry he's gonna start shooting fast." Speedwagon shook his head and spoke.

"No! I don't need any help from a German Soldier!" The second soldier to arrive speaks up again as he stares at Speedwagon.

"Good grief...You never change. Still as stubborn. As always.

Back with Stroheim the monster was ripping itself apart as Santana crawled out of it with blood covering his body. Santana looks at The German's as Stroheim shrieks.

"I-I can't handle this alone! S-Stay away!" One of the soldier's run towards Stroheim and knock his hat off...and then grabs his hair

"Hey, I need some of your hair! So just be cooperative and don't whine a lot!"

"Yeeowch! What are you doing?!"

"Stop whining for just a minute!"

"Your assaulting an officer!" Ripping Stroheims hair out Speedwagon stares at him.

"Who are you? That brashness it couldn't be...!"

The hair in the soldier's hand starts to glow as he speaks.

"This one is Hamon Hair defence!" The soldier's hat flies off as The hair forms a walk around the people with only Santana on the other side.

"You're...You're...!

Jacob!?"

**Author's note: I'm going to be making the chapters longer. Hopefully about an episode or so.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Battle tendency: Santana

"Yeah, Yeah it's me" Speedwagon stares at Jacob in surprise as he seen the second Joestar's eye down Santana. His surprise was quickly changed with worry as he shouted out.

"Jojo watch out! He's too dangerous!" Jacob looks over to Speedwagon the one who shouted out to him and starts walking towards him but Stroheim called out to him.

"He's right. He's must to powerful. Santana is the pillar man who keeps using to stone mask to turn people into vampires! He makes them stronger so he can eat them and have a nice snack. He's a massive threat and must be eliminated!" Stroheim exclaimed. Joseph walks over to Jacob and takes of his coat and looks back at his brother. He smirks and nods.

"My turn"

Joseph outstretches his hand. Avoiding speedwagon's warnings with a steel face as Santana stares at his hand with a blank expression. Everyone stares in fear as his hand is centimetres away from his face and...

"Tag!"

...He pokes him.

"You must be smart and strong right? I heard you a minute ago. Hello! How are you? It's nice to meet you man!" Joseph keeps jumping around to room as Jacob stares at him with an amused expression as he thinks to himself.

'I'm definitely the more responsible one of us' He watch's as Joseph continues his antics spewing out random words and in short term. Dancing. Around the room. Although he wasn't a very good one he was trying.

"Now together Santana! Nice to meet you man!" Everyone in the room watched with a dumbfound expression as Santana didn't react to the show in front of him. Until Speedwagon speaks up

"Joseph, what are you doing? Stop fooling around!" Shaking in his straps get tried to break free to no avail. Joseph turned around back to Speedwagon while pointing to Santana still motionless.

"Well I don't think he's a bad guy at all! I'm testing it out to see what he does. I think it's wrong to accuse someone of being evil." Stroheim with a bit of sweat rolling down his forehead. Started shouting at Joseph. Looking to Jacob he seen the twin leaning against a wall beside Speedwagon.

"Joseph! Don't be dumb! Look at all these dead bodies littered around!" Stroheim pointed to the ground which to his favour was littered with bodies and blood.

Joseph walked towards him with his finger pointed out and a scowl on his face. "Nonsense! You reap what you sow! You experimented on him and blasted him with guns! What do you expect! Besides We came for Speedwagon. To return him to granny Erina!"

"I have no reason to fight him! Now everyone! Happy! Fun! Nice to meet you, man!" Joseph closed his eyes and continued dancing. Until he heard footsteps passing him. Santana was walking away!

'What's his problem! He's just ignoring me. I'm a bit upset. I think I'll trip him up!' Joseph swing his leg at Santana who didn't react.

But what happened surprised everyone.

The golden sparks repelled off their legs and sent Joseph flying back. Landing on his back.

Santana walked over to a nearby gun and picked it up to inspect it. Twirling it around and grabbing the barrel and handle. "This. Is new to. Me. What is this. Tool?" Santana sounded out the words as Jacobs eyes widened just a bit. And Speedwagon started to freak out

"He spoke! Hi understands us! He already knows are language!" Right as Speedwagon finished Santana dissembled the gun and resembled it perfectly as they all stared. Joseph only getting up now watched in surprise. While Stroheim spoke out.

"A-Amazing! He's pulling it out like a expert already! Soldiers need hours of drilling in order to do that!"

"His intelligence is incredible!"

"So bright light is also new to me."

Speedwagon shook around in his chair as he spoke up again. "We weren't the ones observing! It was him watching us!" As realisation hit everyone Joseph got up and Jacob walked over to them.

"Joseph don't you dare you little shit!" Joseph picked up one of the helmets and hit it off the back of Santana's head.

"If you can understand then respond! Knock knock!"

"Watch out Joseph!" As Joseph put his hand out to grab Santana's ear his arm was grabbed him.

"You begin to irritate me, primitive." Santana threw joseph over his shoulder and into the wall as his ribs came out of his torso. Sharp they grew and went to stab Joseph. Luckily someone was there.

"Scarlet overdrive!" A hand of fire came down onto one of the ribs and bent it in a horrible way. Although it didn't break it cracked and bent horribly. The other ribs however sent Jacob flying into the roof and landing on his knees. He landed in a crash as blood spewed out of his mouth.

Santana looked down at Jacob as he turned his head. "Fire? And sparks? What is this human?" His ribs returned back into his body. Even the damaged one.

While Santana stares blankly his mind was different. 'My body didn't absorb him. What are they? He flew away. His leg also seem fine. I have never seen a human like this before."

"Jacob!" Speedwagon shouted as he turned his head towards him. "Get up!" Santana started to walk towards Speedwagon as he spoke out loud.

"Are they unique? Or are all humans like that?" As his approach came. Speedwagon shouted as Santana's fingers dived into his skull. He let out a grunt as he turned his fingers. "It seems that them humans are unique" Speedwagon screamed again as Jacob tried to get up.

"Jacob this is horrible!" Jacob was trying to get up until he seen boots walking beside him.

"Your gonna regret that Santana! Let go of the old man! I feel like beating the shit out of you! I'll have your head on my wall!" Sparks started to surround Joseph as Santana turned to him.

"Humans have also evolved a bit." Joseph charged him as his Hamon grew around him.

"I'll flood you full of Hamon!" Joseph pulled his fist back and threw it forward right into Santana's torso. Blood bubbles floated around them. 'The Hamon is making that blood...!' Light particles bounced around the two as Joseph stood his ground against him.

Jacob got back up with a wobble and stumbled towards the two as he shouted to Joseph. "It's not working! Your Hamon is running off of him like rain!"

Santana looked down at Joseph who was smaller than him. "Our bodies repel eachother. It won't work." Suddenly and quite frightenly. Santana's abs opened up and took Joseph's hand as he stumbled back.

"M-My hand...its...still here!" Joseph accidentally took a pose but nobody really said anything about it. To show his point Joseph pulled his thumb forward with one hand and put it down with the other. "See? Just a little joke! I rolled my wrist forward in the nick of time! But this is hard he is immune to Hamon! What should we do?"

"No it works! It's protecting you! It keeps his body from eating you!" Stroheim thought otherwise though as he shouted out.

"Old fool! What do you do when you eat a blowfish? You kill it! Remove the poison parts and then eat it again! It will be no different with Santana!" Jacob fully regained his balance and walked towards the two enemy's. Pulling his fists up he started to channel his Hamon into his body.

As his Hamon grew so did his power. Even while barely controlling it.

"Santana you better be ready because we're ready for round 2!"

Santana charged Jacob as they're fists collided in a mess of Hamon. Jacobs powers grew in the mere seconds as he slowly pushed Santana back. Santana pulled his rib spikes out again and attacked but to no avail as they couldn't penetrate his skin.

Santana got the jump though when he head butted Jacob and made him stumble back.

Joseph charged next as Santana went for another hit. He pulled a knife off the floor and channeled Hamon into it. Stabbing him in the arm. But something happened.

"His skin bended like rubber! But you can't take this!" Joseph pulled his foot and stabbed it into his eye while putting Hamon into it. But Santana did something surprising again. His head turned to mush and dodged it!

Joseph didn't notice what had happened until he was in the air about to hit the ground. "W-What even his eyes are rubber!" Speedwagon had noticed what was about to happen and tried to warn Joseph as Santana started to come back.

"Joseph! Get out of there!" It was to late however as Santana sent a powerful leg into Joseph's stomach. Knocking the wind and blood out. Speedwagon and Stroheim started to panic as Joseph smashed Into the ground with a thump.

"He seems to create energy in his blood through breathing. But while unconscious, he is an ordinary human." Santana slowly walked to Joseph's defenceless body. When he showed no response he attempted to put his fingers in his head. Until something distracted him.

A hole in his chest.

Looking back Jacob stood there with one of the soldiers guns. Infused with Hamon and brotherly instinct to protect his brother he started firing more shots as Santana got sent back. However Santana learned and started to dodge the bullets until Jacob ran out. Which was very soon.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jacob threw the gun as Santana charged him with his ribs ready. This time however Jacob didn't get as lucky.

The ribs caught his arm and pulled him in as he got stuck halfway. Slowly being pulled in he thought to himself until an idea struck him.

What if he used Hamon? Inside him?

However everyone else didn't notice that as speedwagon voiced his concern and Stroheim started screaming.

"Jacob use your Hamon quick! Hurry and use it!"

"I have to use the self destruct!"

As Stroheim stood at the button he readied himself up as he put a fist into the air.

"For the fatherland! For eternal glo-"

"Hold it Stroheim!"

Everyone looked back over to Jacob and Santana even Joseph who was only getting back up.

"This was a stupid move but it should work! He is immune to hamon from the outside but what about the inside?" Santana looked down as Jacob Roared his favourite move

"Yellow sunlight overdrive!" The effect was imment as Santana's body exploded in a mess.

"Holy shit Jacob!" His dear old brother was caught coming towards him in a rush. Stumbling towards him until.

Santana has his leg.

Santana was still alive as he pulled on Joseph's leg. His body broken as he had 1 arm left, A chest and a head. The rest of his body found scattered around the room.

Speedwagon seemed to be the first to notice as his sweat began to appear again.

"Jacob! It wasn't strong enough to kill him! Finish him off quick!" The British brute looked over to his surrogate grandfather and let out a huff as he got up. Joseph let Hamon fill his body as Santana let go of his leg.

Sprinting up into the air Santana went to get his to his approaching limbs only to be caught in a chain by no other than Joseph.

"I figured you would do that! Straizo tried that too! Stroheim!" Stroheim stood flabbergasted at the two until a shoe hit his head.

"Oi! Listen to the oaf over there!"

"Y-Yes it was written in the cave! Sunlight will harm him! The masks were made to conquer the sun!" Joseph seemed satisfied with the answer as he dragged Santana along to the door.

"Get that for me!" The door was opened as Joseph dragged him up the stairs. His breathing ragged in the stuffy environment

"Joestar what are you doing!? Sunlight will kill him!"

"That is what I'm doing! Jacob help!" Jacob helped him as they both dragged him up the flight of stairs. Joseph's breathing ragged and Jacob sweating hard. Both of there Hamon was running out and Santana seemed to know about it.

"Cease this primitive. Your Hamon is running out" to counteract this Santana jumped into the air with the knife at the end of the chain only for Jacob to catch it and plung it into his chest.

"We're gonna drag you up these stairs to have some nice sun time!"

At the bottom of the stairs however bits of his body were climbing up to reunite with there body. They had noticed this as they pulled harder and climbed faster.

"W-Why do I feel so god damn heavy.." they hadn't seemed to notice the flesh bits hanging onto the ripped leg pieces and more were coming.

"Fuck! Just a little..bit more.." The door seemed to edge farther away as they edged closer to the door. However Santana's body was nearly made as his arm and reunited with his body.

Stroheim knew he had to do something as he seen the body reforming and the two Hamon users struggling so he screamed with all his might.

"For the fatherland!"

With a speed And might Jacob has only seen once Stroheim ran up the flight of stairs jumping over Santana and the two and ending up at the door.

"You have done a great service. Leave it to von Stroheim!" As Stroheim turned back to the door he muttered quietly to himself. "Just the door right?" His voice got louder as he reached for the door. "I believe I can handle that for you!" However as he reached for the door. Santana bursted our and jumped at him.

"Cursed peasant"

Blades shot from his body into Stroheim leg. Immobilising him as he screamed in pain. The blades exploded and they all attached to the roof and walls in some sort of rope. "J-Just a few centimetres more.." Stroheim crawled in hope of reaching the door just to be brought back. Santana stared at him with a blank stare.

"A meaningless struggle"

The strings pulled him up as he screamed. Joseph was losing his breathing as he struggled to keep Santana in place.

"H-Hey Joestar do me a favour?"

"What were kinda busy!"

"Just shut up and listen! See them axes on the walls?" Jacob did in fact shut up and looked at the wall to see multiple axes. "Use one to cut my leg off!"

"W-What no they must be another way!"

"There is no other way! Santana is reforming and I can't reach the door! So quickly cut it off!"

While the situation was getting tricky Jacob hardened himself and reached for an axe. Ripping it off the wall he crawled towards Stroheim. Santana has nearly formed. With his body back all he needed was to be combined together.

"Do it now Joestar! I will give any limb for the fatherland!" Jacob pulled the axe back and slammed it down.

Cutting his leg off in the process

Stroheim held back any scream as he reached for the door and successfully pulled it down. The sunlight bathed in with Santana in the middle of it.

'I thought he was bluffling. But when it comes to it he has guts. I respect him'

Santana started to crack as Joseph crawled to them. Sitting up they all spoke in sinc.

"Did we do it?"

However it seemed Faith wasn't with them today as in fact they weren't. Santana's body crumpled as he flew faster than he had ran right towards Stroheims wound.

Stroheim screamed as his leg grew with the invader In it.

"S-Santana is inside me! Get him out!" What surprised them though was when Stroheim got up and started hopping around. His clothes ripped and teared as he screamed.

"W-What a shock with Santana in Stroheim he is sunlight free! What a tenacity to live!" Joseph and Jacob stood rooted to the ground. Still in shock at the sudden turn of events.

"T-This is terrifying! Do you want to know what scares me? My leg doesn't hurt in fact it feels quite pleasant!"

He jumped up and screamed as Jacob walked towards him. Stroheim however did something Jacob didn't expect.

He pulled a grenade out of his pocket.

"Stroheim stop!"

"You have seen what Santana the ultimate being can do! I will use this to destroy the both of us!"

Stroheim pulled the string to set it off and looked up with a fire in his eyes.

"However I must tell you something before I die! So listen up you brute! We did not awaken Santana! Out of curiosity alone!"

"What why then!"

"Listen!"

"Recently they have discovered another pillar in Europe! We wanted to experiment on Santana and find out there weakness!"

Joseph chimes in as he shouted in surprise. "W-What are you serious!"

"This means Santana isn't unique!" While saying this blood splattered out of his mouth and onto the ground.

"The pillar men have slept for millennia and they must be destroyed! We seek there power! If a weakness other than sunlight is not found we have lost!

You two are destined to fight the pillar men from events 50 years ago! But at the moment your Hamon is to weak! Go to Rome someone awaits you there. Someone Speedwagon knows well!" Stroheim started getting dragged toward the well by nothing as he screamed again.

"H-He's trying to make me hide in the well. But no! I will soon let the sunlight shine in!" Stroheim pulled the fuse with his teeth as the twins stood in shock.

"Stroheim you can't!" Stroheim looked towards them. A slight curl on his lips.

"Human greatness is in fighting down someone's fear! Told by a Greek philosopher!"

"For the fatherland! And goodbye you brute!"

"Wait I still have questi-"

The explosion cut him off.

It lit up the sky with smoke as they were sent tumbling back. Falling over and landing on his knees. "You stupid soldier!"

However standing there gracefully was no other than Santana.

"Santana!" Joseph shouted in rage at the lost of his friend.

Santana however wasn't having it as his body already looked like he hadn't used moisturiser. "Move it!"

'Focus and use your Hamon'

His brother seemed to have his back as they both punched with their combined might into Santana's fist. However it wasn't enough as they were sent flying into what he wanted. The well.

Joseph however just smirked.

"Next you'll say 'I see through you primitive!'"

"I see through you primitive!"

The look of shock on Santana's face made his day.

"It's high noon! Which means the suns reflecting on the water! Look at the movement of the sun before you rush into the water!"

"And we won't let you into the water either!"

The size of the britishmen combined was enough to fill the well as Santana started crumbling to bits. Even though they were still sliding. Very fast as they slammed into the water.

Lying in the water they both turned over to eachother and looked at Santana.

"It turned him into a statue! The sun saved us!"

"I know but one thing."

"What?"

"We didn't bring spare clothes did we?"

**Author note: I am back from the dead **

**Sorry for leaving you guys but I hope your happy it's back! And I hope it satisfied you guys! **

**So This is not abandoned and hopefully I can start updating this a bit more.**

**Also I know it's early but I have no idea what Jacobs stand should be so suggested are welcomed. **

**See you guys next time! **


	6. Battle Tendency: Caesar Zeppeli

"Hey Speedwagon?"

"Yes? Jacob?"

"I've been meaning to ask something"

"And what is that?"

"What happened to my grandfather?"

The sound on the plane was silent. Speedwagon sat with a frown on his face. Reminded of his fallen friend. Looking at his surrogate grandson he smiled.

"You look like him"

"Yes I know grandmother Erina likes to mention it"

Speedwagon smiled a little at the mention of Jonathan's wife. She never let go of her love for Jonathan and her family.

"He died on there honeymoon. Protecting his wife and his unborn son from Dio. Dio was his brother. And also a vampire. Evil but for some reason Jonathan loved him like a brother."

"He died a gentlemen. Protecting the love of his life and his son. And he will be remembered a gentleman"

Jacob smiled a bit. Joseph was asleep at his side. The fight had wore him out. And as his older brother Jacob watched over him.

"He sounds like he was a great man"

Speedwagon's eyes sparkled

"He was."

**Speedwagon foundation HQ**

"What are we doing here?"

Walking down the hallways with Speedwagon Jacob followed. The long and bright hallways.

"I'm bringing you to something that is rightfully yours."

Entering a rather empty room Speedwagon led him up stairs. To a rather big box on top of the stairs.

"Go ahead"

Opening the box with a rather satisfying click the boxes content was revealed to be a sword.

"A sword?"

"Not just any sword. That sword is your grandfathers sword 'Pluck!'" The letter 'P' was written in red behind the other letters In steel. He could feel that this sword had a large history. Possibly going further back than his grandfather.

"He gained it when he freed Bruford. A zombie Dio has resurrected to do his bidding. Jonathan has freed his soul and let him die to be with the one he loved." The sword was heavy in his hand. But he could adjust. It's just he had never held a sword before.

Jacob looked back over to Speedwagon who smiled at him and pointed to a car. "Now go. I will catch up. I want you to meet someone Joseph is already there."

Strapping Pluck to his back he got into the car.

**After the restaurant **

"So what your telling me. Is that you attacked him in a restaurant because a girl liked him? And you got jealous?"

"No! He was being a stuck up snob! Trying to get me jealous so I tried to teach him a lesson! And what's with the sword on your back?"

"I'm the one asking questions. And Speedwagon gave it to me."

Sitting at the fountain Joseph yapped to Jacob as he looked over to the blonde who Speedwagon has informed him was Caesar Zeppeli.

Walking over to him and the girl he was talking to he looked him up and down.

"I don't know why Speedwagon wanted us to meet. But if your as stuck up as my brother says I'll gladly bring you back down to Earth!"

"The birds in this country sure are friendly! Unlike SOMEONE!"

Speedwagon was over to the side rubbing his temple at the outburst at the younger sibling.

"Joseph! Jacob! That is enough you two! You have been introduced so be civil to eachother!" Caesar turned around to Speedwagon still with that stupid face of his and looked at him.

"Allow me to be frank. My grandfather died tragically fifty years ago. My father took up the torch and hunted the mask. We Italians have the strongest family bonds in the world. We are proud of tradition. I am no different. But what about them two imbeciles? You say they knew barely anything of their grandfather! And he dares to carry his weapon and act like his successor? Such irresponsibility!"

Jacob could feel his eyebrow twitch at the remark of Caesar. He didn't even know them and was making a mark of them? He would teach him a lesson!

"If you were smart I would advise you to watch what you say. Unless you WANT to get beaten by this imbecile. Hm?" As the three new found rivals stood up. With Joseph backing Jacob up. Speedwagon stood up.

"Hold on Caesar! I kept everything a secret to them!" Even with that statement Caesar didn't change.

"Even so. They fought Straizo and a pillar man. So I wondered if they were strong! But obviously I was wrong! His hamon handling was terrible! And the apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree for the other one! It was blind luck they survived! I will not work with them!"

"Stop Caesar! They haven't even trained with Hamon yet!" It seems he was yet again ignored as his two surrogate grandchildren walked past him.

"Nope too late. We'll show him the strength of the Joestar's!" Cracking there knuckles the three got into a fighting stance.

"Not happening! With your Hamon you couldn't even beat a girl!"

1

2

The two Joestar's burst out laughing at Caesar. Jacob stopped rather quickly however and pointed to a pigeon.

"Than you couldn't beat a pigeon!"

Caesar rather quickly kissed the girl. Which made Joseph tick as he looked around.

"Are you making fun of me!? I love to make fun, but I will not be made fun of!"

Charging at Caesar he went to punch only to be grabbed by the neck by the girl.

"W-What?"

However it was short lived as Jacob came and picked the girl off him and layed her on the ground.

"He gave her a Hamon kiss! But you were wrong Caesar! I could beat the girl!"

Speedwagon stood to the side (once again) and thought to himself. 'Should I stop them? No they have to learn a lesson!'

Caesar punched Jacob into the fountain and jumped up. Pulling Joseph over his shoulder he slammed him into the ground.

"My grandfather died because yours got In the way! I can never accept someone Of your bloodline!"

The words stung hard as they hit Jacob. Looking down at the submerged sword and the stories he was told he thought about his grandfather.

"So you couldn't just insult me but you had to include my dead grandfather..He sacrificed his life so my grandmother could live. For that I am grateful. However I will not tolerate someone insult his name!"

Caesar jumped into the air. A look of slight anger on his face as he flew in the air. "I have a technique sure to eliminate the pillar men!" He clapped his hands together which made a slap as he continued "My hamon bubble launcher!"

He pulled his hands back out and stretching from both hands was a line of bubbles.

"My gloves and clothes are covered in a special substance! I'll send you both back to America! Joestar's!"

The bubbles shot forward at a speed Jacob wasn't expecting however he had a plan.

Pulling pluck out of the water he slammed it forward in a slice down into the bubbles. Splitting them in half as it was over. He was drained. He felt like he had just fought Santana all over again.

"W-what? How d-did you deflect it?" Caesar could barely comprehend what just happened until he remembered the comedian under him.

"Hey shit stain! Check your girl!"

Caesar In fact did check his girl.

only to get a pigeon to the face.

That was the start of a great friendship.

**At a hotel**

Joseph did Like playing

But this was to far

Here Caesar was jumping up and crossing his legs in midair

And then there was his brother sitting while glaring daggers into caesars head

He couldn't really blame him though

The absolute little bastard was being the center or attention and showing off to Speedwagon and trying to upstage his brother who absolutely demolished his bubbles.

So he spoke his mind.

"Who this this jerk think he is? Do you really have to grandstand just to sit down? Your really pissing me off!"

"Agreed"

"Say ceasar!"

"Yes?"

"I challenge you to a card match! Jacob you in?"

"No this is your specialty"

Obviously Caesar agreed because he wanted to upstage him.

He'd assert his dominance here.

Throwing some cards to Caesar he wouldn't mind a little cheating right? As long as you don't get caught it doesn't count.

"Oi Joseph deal the cards right."

Play innocent

"What? I am can you not see?"

That's when the little womaniser grabbed his hand and shook all the cards out of his sleeve.

"Oh no! I've been caught!"

Smug bastard sat back down like he was a king

"Well, you can't beat me without resorting to sly gimmicks like that."

Oh he was so gonna embarrass him.

"So what's this mirror on your shoe for then? Eh?"

Obviously the shit didn't like that.

"Do you want a piece of me!?"

"Bring it, rube!"

"Oi if we're fighting I want in!"

The outburst of the three of them had attracted speedwagon's attention.

"Caesar! It's been eight hours. What are you waiting for?"

That seemed to calm him down a bit as he looked at the clock.

"Eight hours? Well here's your answer!"

Looking at the window there was a car fast approaching them with the headlights turned on. The car drifted to a close at the entrance of the hotel. And down cake the window...

.To reveal a German.

"Caesar are you missing a few screws? That's a fucking German!" Dear old Jacob. Are main protagonist. Shouted out to seeing the German.

The German however took no offence and smiled while putting his Index and thumb together. Caesar how we just smirked a little as he spoke.

"Looks like we're in the clear for now. The Germans guard the pillar men. He'll get us in to see them. And make a plan to defeat them. Now let's go"

And then they all somehow fit in the car.

**Underground.**

"You're serious?!"

In the pillar that everybody had been talking about was 3 muscular men of high physique. With jewellery surrounding them and a mask beside them. They all stood in bizarre poses.

However one of them had a horn which somehow disappeared and a vacuum of space came out.

**Back with the protagonists **

The car was travelling at high speeds down the quiet road. Only a handful of parked cars littered the road.

"Germany and Italy have an alliance! And the Germans want to do scientific research on my hamon. You're English men but are allowed to see the pillar men because you are with me. You two can thank me my forsaking effort for that."

Caesar obviously liked annoying people because he started rubbing both the Joestar's hair. Messing up Jacobs unruly hair even more.

"Mr. Speedwagon we have many questions. Let's work together to stop them before they wake."

Jacob was trying to fix Joseph's hair as he silently shook with anger.

"Hey, Mark." Caesar opened a necklace to reveal a beautiful woman in it. "How is your girlfriend back home?"

"Well, she's..." Mark. The German escort rubbed the back of his head and slightly blushed as he continued. "Th-The truth is...I'm going home to get married next week!" By the end of it Mark was holding his head in his hand as he blushed even more.

While Caesar congratulated him the car spun as nobody was watching the road and in the back the Joestar's (Speedwagon ended up getting crushed between there amazing muscles) got thrown around the back of the car.

Joseph has obviously had enough as he exclaimed.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road! Before we die!"

"By the way. Jacob...do you have a girlfriend? Of course not. Nobody wants an idiot!"

"I did."

"Wait what!"

Obviously Caesar was enjoying this as he hadn't expected it. He leaned forward to him as he waited the rest of the story. While Joseph just looked out the window as he had already heard the story. Speedwagon has heard most of it and love was tragic so he didn't pay attention.

"Her name was chloe. I met her when I was 14. Saved her from a couple of bullies and we hit it off soon after. We went on a bunch of dates and we were together for 2 years. Then she left me for this dude who was from Canada and wanted to bring her along. She didn't even tell me she was going until she came back a year later with a kid. It was over then and I haven't seen her since"

Caesar hadn't expected that and felt a bit bad as he was the one breaking hearts not getting his broken.

"Mamma Mia! Love truly is tragic!"

The drive over was quiet from then on although the air had calmed down quite a bit

They did not know however that the pillar men were already waking up. With a catchy song in the background.

**Arriving underground **

Mark opened a door with a face on it. Making it turn over and open to reveal a dark passageway.

"The famous mouth of truth was a secret entrance all this time?!"

They walked down a pathway that was surprisingly lighted with drawings on the wall. "This place is so unearthly! Caesar have you tried your hamon the the sleeping pillar men?"

"Hamon is only useful on the living. It has no effect on stone. It won't work unless their awake."

They continued there journey to an empty opening. No guards in sight. And Joseph never shuts up so he decided to shout that out.

"Where are the guards? It's way too quiet in here!"

"And dear younger brother. You're way to loud"

"Nicely said hedgehog"

"How am I a hedgehog?"

"Your hair looks like a hedgehog"

"Fair enough"

Mark however had a look of surprise as he looked around with his flashlight in hand.

"T-This isn't right. There should be 2 guards posted here."

Joseph started looking around in the mist. 'This is weird. There shouldn't be mist down here!'

And then he stepped in something.

"I just stepped in something squishy! It's the grossest feeling ever! What the fuck is it!"

Mark should is light on it to reveal a man who looked like a deflated woopie cushion with a hole in his head on the floor. However behind him there was even more deflated balloons with all there hands connected. Husks of German soldiers.

"The bodies of soldiers! T-Th-They're all dead! What happened!"

Mark was starting to panic and ran off into the mist. Joseph was the first as he shouted out to him.

"Hey German watch out! Somethings out there!"

And then in front of Mark was 3 tall muscular men.

"Wh-Wh-what is that!?"

"This can't be! Th-They're...!"

"Awake! Mark move!!!"

Mark stood there in fear as the they all walked in his direction. The tallest one walked past him as his arm hit mark...

..And distingrated the left side of his body.

Blood spewed out from the wound as Mark started falling.

"Mark!"

His necklace fell to the ground with a clang as Mark stumbled around. Trying to regain his balance. He however fell as Caesar ran and caught him.

"Caesar...Caesar!"

"Mark!"

Speedwagon stood in alarm as they kept walking. "They didn't even notice what happened when one of them bumped into Mark! It's like when you step on an ant while walking!"

Jacob brimmed with rage. 'How dare they hurt an innocent man!' Joseph wasn't daring much better as he slightly sweated. However he was just as angry at him.

The tallest one kneeled down in front of the other two as they stood.

"It is night outside, wammu."

"Yes Lord Kars. What is your plan?"

"What do you think? Searching for the whereabouts of the red stone of Aja, of course. All we need is the stone and the mask will be complete!"

"But master Esidisi, the human world has changed must over the years. Long ago the emperor of Rome had the stone. But that age has ended, I am sure."

"Then we must find out where the stone has gone."

"They say the emperor cherished the stone. I am sure humans still tell stories of it. I shall find the stone."

"We have time. For now let us go outside and observe the changes in the human world."

The humans stared at the stone people's conversation. As they ignored them. The men started to walk in the direction of the exit.

However one of them stepped in the crouched ones shadow.

Wamuu. The submissive one shot his leg out. Cutting Kars's arm as he leaped away.

The other master one stood above him as he shouted.

"Wamuu! What are you doing, worm?!"

However kars stood in defensive of wamuu.

"Keep you hand Esidisi!"

However wamuu bowed his head in shame. "I apologise, Lord kars."

"Wamuu, I know how you hate when someone enters your shadow. I forgot how you reflexively attack who does. It has been 2000 years, after all."

However wamuu was having none of it as he spoke. "I have offended you, my Lord. Punish me as you see fit."

However kars just slightly chucked as he spoke. "No, there is no reason for it. It is that very fighting spirit that lets me rely on you. The fault is mine for entering your shadow. Forgive me, wamuu."

"Lord kars..."

Kars smiles to him as he spoke. "As go, wamuu."

"Yes, Lord."

However mark was still screaming in pain.

"Caesar! Kill me! Please kill me now!"

Caesars shirt was stained with blood as Mark cried.

"I-it's starting to hurt. I-I'm so scared. I was numb at first, but the pain...! Please end me now Caesar!"

The Englishmen watched in sadness as Mark cried. Begging Caesar to end his pain.

'There's nothing we can do! We can't save him! We're powerless!"

Jacobs monologue was interrupted by Caesar's hamon ending Mark. Peacefully he passed. No pain. Just a simple end. However in his last moments mark looked to his friend.

"Thank you, Caesar."

Marks grip on Caesar stopped as he pasted. No pain on his face. Caesar clutched his dead body as he softly cried.

Caesar reached out and took the picture of marks fiance.

'He was a simple young man, who loved his family,girlfriend, and country. He was a simple hardworking man. And that's why!"

"We

All

Gotta

Avenge him!"

All three of them spoke in sync as they all unconsciously posed. Caesar in the middle with his hand on his face. Joseph with his knee up and his arm in a strike. And Jacob with his fists clenched in a boxer stance.

"Joestar's! Stay out of this! I'm going to hurt them for Mark! I have to do this for him!"

**Authors note: so yeah **

**A new chapter in a month.**

**I'd say that's alright seeing as its decent length. **

**And to the person who recommended his stand to be the sun I actually really like that idea. However while it will be 'the sun' tarot card it won't actually be the same stand. It will however be like it. **

**And he might have a one night stand with Enya but I wouldn't know how to implement it. **

**So see you next time! **


	7. Update

**Sorry guys. But I think I might have to restart this. **

**I feel like Jacob isn't his own person. So I want to start again and flesh him out more. **

**To me he was a Gary sue. So I'm going to try again and fix that. **

**I hope you support the new one **

**-The1ststand**


End file.
